


Filthy Inception

by Ookamisan



Series: Alphas, Am I Right? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Piss kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex Dream, Size Kink, Sounding, Watersports, Wolf Derek, gross sex, intense tongue fucking, wet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamisan/pseuds/Ookamisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an extremely real, nasty sex dream about Derek Hale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Inception

**Author's Note:**

> IT JUST GETS WORSE??? ?

Stiles wasnt quite dreaming. He was aware that something was off but he wasnt able to pinpoint it. He felt a tingling between his legs and crossed them tightly. When the feeling didnt go away, his consciousness nagged at him as he fought for sleep. He distinctly felt a tickle against his hole and rolled away onto his stomach, kicking and batting at his bum before settling once more.

He felt nothing for a while and fell back into a deep sleep. Soon, he felt the tickling again and his dick filling out. Somewhere in his mind he decided he was just having a sex dream and despite being odd, let himself go with it. He recognized the familiar tingling of his dick, which was what made him decide he was simply having a sex dream.

He began to have flashing images of when Derek had filled him so impossibly as his asshole burned deliciously, a full feeling in his gut adding pressure in his dick. The very real feeling of his bladder protesting threatened to wake him up but he relaxed back into unconsciousness as the feeling subsided. The full feeling disappeared, leaving him squirmy in his dream. Then he felt the tip of his dick light up and he actually opened his eyes for a moment, but staying asleep as it felt like something was entering his urethra. It felt like his dick was being clogged or plugged up, and a strong pressure suddenly built as his dick seemed to balloon.

He jerked awake, moaning whorishly and looking down to see-

"D-DEREK!" Stiles shrieked, heat burning his face at the sight of fully wolfed-out, ten foot fucking tall Derek again. The tip of his freakishly long, pointed tongue minutely fucking the tip of his dick about an inch in.

He moaned again, arching his hips up when Derek flicked his tongue inside his urethra.

Derek placed two massive fingers on Stiles's lower abdomen, and began to slowly press down.

Stiles's whole body locked and he grit his teeth in pleasure pain as he swore his dick was swelling with the need to piss. "No, Derek, p-please don't. Not again." Stiles pleaded, clenching every muscle he had.

Derek pushed his tongue half an inch deeper, Stiles's urethra struggling to accommodate the girth of his tongue. Stiles wailed, throwing his head back as Derek began fucking his tongue in and out in quick succession. Bursts of urine spraying out in harsh gushes every time his tongue withdrew.

Derek suddenly shoved his tongue in deeper, holding still just like when he slammed home to fill Stiles full of cum. Stiles swore he heard a watery strain just like when a balloon is reaching it's limit. Desperate drops of urine leaked around his tongue but eventually the flow stopped.

Stiles was now desperate to let it all out and spread his legs up and wide, curling into himself trying to get away from Derek. His dick had a massive bulge along the top, and when Derek wiggled the tip of his tongue again, he could see the protrusion near the base of his dick.

His dick was never going to be the same. Derek was literally ruining him. The pain and strain of his bladder became too great, and his dick suddenly gave up on being hard, and he felt piss rush to build and leaking out around Derek's tongue. Derek pulled out and the gush of piss was loud and violent as it seemed to explode from Stiles. He sobbed and clenched the bedsheet as his bladder emptied, quickly soaking the sheets and himself.

Stiles gasped as Derek suddenly shoved his tongue deep into Stiles's ass again as far as he could, curling his tongue to form a giant bulge that pushed up into Stiles's prostate and bladder, further rushing the gush and ending the flow quickly.

Stiles's cock lay limp on his hip, flexing with pseudo orgasm as it tried to release more urine. Then, Derek sat back away from the bed, his head sitting at about five feet while cross legged. He hauled Stiles into his arms, hugging him so he hung upside down, hands barely grazing the carpet, his buttcheek on Derek's collarbones as Derek shoved his tongue back inside, licking, curling, twisting and fucking vigorously.

Stiles screamed again as his ass was literally plundered. The sound of his tongue going in and pulling out was loud and obscene, Stiles was hearing his insides parting with deep **_whorrlb whorrlb_** sounds, his hole clinging and pulling on the withdraw.

His eyes rolled and he turned limp, drool choking him and running down his face to coat his hair and the blood filling his head as it felt like Derek broke him apart for hours. He felt an orgasm come as if it was being pulled out of him. His cock spraying long, thick ropes of cum down across Derek's arms and Stiles's face. He hardly made a sound as a second and third were pulled out of him right after each other.

Afterwards, he was placed gently on the carpet, face down. Derek held him round the waist with one hand, squatting over him, and easily popped the tip of his monstrous cock into Stiles's gaping hole. He began to stroke himself off like he wanted to hurt himself, the vibrations of his hand shaking through Stiles and tiny dribbles of left over cum and urine dribbled, Stiles still silent and numb.

Derek roared as his knot swelled and he practically crushed it in his grip. Floods of cum filled Stiles and almost immediately shot back out in ropes to coat the floor and Stiles's legs. Stiles opened his mouth in a silent "o" at the feeling of torrential bouts of cum filling and leaving him. He gathered enough energy to reach a hand down to his cock and stroke it. He stroked the head with tight, fast pumps; hurting himself.

Derek growled at the sight and pressed on his dick with his thumb so that it actually pressed down on Stiles's prostate.

Stiles came once again quickly, and then immediately pushed so a small, burning stream of urine mixed into the cum below him.

Spent, Stiles collapsed, his asshole clinging to Derek's head before it popped out, and fell unconscious.

All of a sudden, Stiles woke in his bed. He looked around for Derek and the mess they made, but only found himself in bed with his hand shoved down his pants. His hips and pajamas pants soaked in probably the biggest load Stiles has ever released, awake or not.

Stiles rubbed his face and flopped back into the pillows. "Fffffuck."


End file.
